


Birthday, Friends and Family

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Apologies, Awkward Conversations, Awkward situations, Birthday, F/M, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: When those closest to Harry show up for his birthday. Severus is alone, and Harry just wants to be near him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Cafe Saga [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Birthday, Friends and Family

Harry knew that Severus wasn't impressed about hosting Harry's twenty first at his house. Harry had been the one to suggest his parents house, as his parents generally enjoyed entertaining, but as soon as James had asked why they were avoiding having it at their house, Severus had said that they'd host it.

Harry could only imagine how uncomfortable the thought of having ones school bullies in your place of residence would feel, but he would try to make it up to Severus in the future. He appreciated Severus so much for trying to set things right.

Harry wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was disappointed in his father for not trying to get along with Severus. He truly thought his father was worse to Severus because he was dating Harry. It certainly made it very awkward when they went to his parents house for dinner. Severus had only gone a few times over the years, and would usually sat in silence, only answering the questions James threw at him. Occasionally he'd make conversation with Lily, but even that was rare.

Now he was even more stressed about having Sirius and Remus over too. He hadn't seen either of them since his father's birthday the year before, but they had hardly spent much time together. Harry had a feeling it had something to do with their opinion on Severus, although Severus hadn't been in attendance.

He could only hope that it wouldn't end up being a disaster.

...

Harry fixed the last of the decorations. He wanted the house to at least feel like it was hosting a party. Not that the house wasn't furnished nicely, it was truly stunning, Severus' furnishings were just a little more antique than most, and they seemed to clash horribly with the bright colours of the 'happy birthday' banners and the colourful balloons and streamers. He almost felt bad about ruining the homes beautiful decor with childish decorations.

Harry wasn't excited to host his birthday party. He'd had second thoughts about it all week, thinking about booking a table at the local restaurant Severus and he frequented, but Severus decided that would be seen as an excuse, and now they had to host it at theirs. 

Harry wanted to cancel the whole party entirely, wishing he'd chosen to spend time with everyone individually, but he really didn't have a choice now. This had been his idea, now he had to live with his choice.

...

Harry was glad that Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive. He was sure they'd help settle his nerves. 

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday," she said as Ron playfully pushed her out of the way to pull him into a hug.

"Happy birthday Harry. How's your day been?" he asked.

"Fine," he decided on, avoiding telling Ron and Hermione about decorating the house and cooking everything alone. They would see it as a negative, rather than the positive he saw it as. It was almost like a some sort of cooling off period, where he could relax before the looming stress of the evening.

"Where's your partner?" Hermione asked, peering into the living room, as if he would be curled up on the lounge, just out of sight like a large housecat.

"He is just getting ready," Harry said, unsure if Severus would even come downstairs. He had told Severus it didn't bother him is he wasn't in attendance. Perhaps that had made everything worse in the eyes of his friends. There really was no winning.

Ron sighed. "Does it really matter? We're here to see Harry."

Harry held back a groan. "Look, can we just-"

"I said I would make an effort and apologise," Ron said at the same time as Hermione spoke over the top of him.

"Ron finds it hard to accept anything other than what I told him while he was my professor. Although I still refuse to call him such," she added.

"Well aware, Miss. Granger."

Hermione looked around at Severus. "Oh, good evening," she said.

"How are you? And Mr. Weasley. I hope you're well."

"We're fine," Hermione said.

"Good to hear."

Harry spoke to Hermione, who told him about her new job. He was half paying attention to that, and trying to listen to what Ron and Severus were talking about when the doorbell rang. Harry excused himself to answer it. He was glad to see Sirius and Remus, who both pulled him into a hug simultaneously, both of them laughing about having bought the same bottle of whiskey.

Harry saw Severus eye off the bottle, so poured him a glass, before going back to the conversation with Remus and Sirius.

"How's the new job?" Remus asked.

"It's not new, he's been there for like a year," Sirius replied.

"I didn't know that," Remus said. "Has it really been a year?"

"I've been at the hotel a year, but I only just got the management role in the last few months."

Severus walked over. "Do you want me to bring some of the food out?"

"I'll fix it-"

"I didn't want to interrupt-"

"Well you did anyway," Sirius said.

Severus ignored him, moving into the kitchen without another word.

"Don't be like that Sirius," Remus scolded.

"Well, I'm sure James-"

"Please remember that we're at Severus' house," Remus said calmly, diplomatic as always. "And you best believe I'll be having this talk with James if he starts this bullshit. I won't be putting up with it, and neither should Harry."

Sirius raised a brow. "I bet James doesn't even show up."

"Sirius," Remus said, his done disappointed. "You may not like Severus, but you love Harry. Make this night a good one for him."

Sirius nodded. "I'm going to get a drink."

Remus watched Sirius walk to the bar, avoiding the drinks Harry had selected. "Is he allowed to do that?"

"I'm not going to stop him," Severus replied, setting a couple of plates of food down.

"How have you been Severus?" Remus asked politely.

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Well, thank you. Haven't seen you at the library lately."

"I have taken some leave for my research."

"I'm amazed Albus managed to get you back. I was sure that you were leaving for good."

"Yes, I even surprised myself," he replied.

Remus chuckled. "Well, I am glad you stayed on."

"Well, I'm glad that someone appreciates my work." 

"No one knows the library as well as you, Severus."

Severus nodded in return, making an excuse and making his way out of sight.

"I'm sure he won't ever change," Remus chuckled, turning his attention to Harry. "Anyway, happy birthday Harry. How was your day? Get up to anything?"

"It was good. Thank you. Just stayed in today. Had a busy week. A fair bit of overtime," he explained vaguely. It was the first time he had seen Remus in some time, and despite having a lot to catch up on regarding work, it was nice to see him again without the expectations of having to divulge it all.

"How did you get in contact with Severus?" Remus asked, leaning against the counter. "I remember your mother saying you were living with Severus, I see Severus often at the University, but I guess... it must have slipped my mind. I never thought to ask him about you. Now I feel like an idiot."

Harry filled him in talking about the coffee shop he worked at, and seeing Severus for the first time. He hadn't been so candid before, telling Remus how he was instantly smitten. "I loved him before I even knew him," he admitted. "And nothing's changed. I love him more every day. Maybe I just wake up and fall in love all over again," he added with a smile.

"I'm sure you expect me to be surprised by this, but, I'm not," Remus admitted.

"Not even a little?"

Remus chuckled. "No. Not at all."

They briefly talked about his parents tardiness. Harry wondered if his parents were even going to show up. It has been almost half an hour since Remus and Sirius had arrived. He thought about calling them, but Severus walked over.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

Harry pressed a kiss to Severus' lips. "No. I've got this under control."

"You've done well."

"I hope so."

He passed Harry a glass of wine, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You have," he insisted.

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Remus looked at Severus. "You have a beautiful house, Severus."

"I bought it with Harry in mind."

Harry felt his cheeks warm. Severus was so loving, and caring, and simply perfect. He pulled Severus into a kiss. "I love you so much," he murmured, the taste of the whiskey still lingering. He decided he had to try it later.

"I am glad you found someone who makes you happy," Remus said, a smile pulling on his lips.

"I have never been happier than I am with Sev," he smiled, looking up at his lover. Severus arm that had been tightly wrapped around Harry's waist relaxed. Harry smiled, leaning into Severus' embrace. "This is all I ever wanted. I feel lucky, so incredibly lucky that I got what I wanted." 

The doorbell rang, Harry straightened up and looked at the door. There was no doubt that his parents were Here. 

Sirius, who was standing closest, opening the door. "Hey my favourite people!" he grinned, pulling Harry's parents into a hug.

"I see how it is," Remus said, shaking his head, a smirk lingering on his lips.

Severus kissed Harry's forehead, making his way to the staircase. Harry sighed, knowing Severus needed his time away from the rest of the group.

He turned his attention to his parents, who both hugged him, wishing him a happy birthday.

His father instantly gravitated to Sirius, his mum asking him about his day.

Harry wanted to avoid the topic. He was glad when Remus started a conversation with her.

He made his way over to Ron and Hermione.

"I didn't know Professor Lupin would be here. I had no idea you knew him," she said.

"Oh, he is like, best friends with my parents. Well, maybe second best friends. Sirius is the top dog," he explained.

He eventually made the rounds, speaking with everyone, making time to get back to the barely touched food. He watched the rest of the guests, Hermione was deep in conversation with Remus about something most likely related to her studies, Ron dutifully standing close by, while his parents entertained Sirius. 

He gathered a plate of food, making his way upstairs and walking down the hall towards the front of the house. 

Severus sat on the lounge in the library drinking alone. Harry knew he preferred solitude, but he couldn't help but feel for his lover. He walked over, kissing the top of Severus' head. "I love you," he murmured.

Severus looked up at him. "I love you too. How are you enjoying tonight?"

"I'd enjoy it more if I had your company-"

"Harry-"

"-but I understand. I just hope you're doing okay."

Severus nodded. "I'm fine, my love." He pulled Harry into a quick kiss. "Go and see your family and friends. I need some quiet."

Harry nodded. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you."

Harry nodded and made his way back to the party. He noticed that everyone was watching him walk back alone.

"Where is he?" Sirius asked.

"He has had a busy week at work-"

"So busy that he can't spend time with you for your twenty first?" his dad asked.

"We've already celebrated," he replied, thinking about the not at all stressful dinner with the Malfoy's just a few weeks prior. "And it doesn't matter, I have every day with him. But not with you. You don't have to make this about him. Let him be."

Sirius nodded. "Okay Harry."

Hermione looked sideways at Ron who shrugged, clearly the two were uncomfortable with James' less than friendly treatment of Severus.

Harry poured himself another glass of wine, slumping in the dining chair.

Hermione crouched in front of him. "Harry... can we talk?"

"Yeah, we can. I think we really need to."

She nodded. "I agree."

Harry stood up, topping up his glass and making his way onto the veranda, Hermione leaning against the railing. "I need to apologise to you. And to Snape. I do. I just hope you can accept my apology."

"Why now? Why did it take so long?"

She sighed. "I guess... I hoped you could do better. I thought I knew better. But I didn't," she admitted, looking at the ground. "He is really good to you. And I guess I just never saw it. I mean, as a person he could use some work, but then... I guess we all can. So, I'm sorry, Harry. I can see that I was wrong. And I would like to apologise to Snape."

"I think that would be appreciated. And could you maybe just call him Severus? Snape sounds weird."

"I don't know if I am on first name basis with him."

"I think we should change that."

"I do too. Is he up?"

"Come with me." He walked inside, Hermione following him up the stairs and down to the library. Harry lingered in the doorway, Hermione a foot behind him. Before she even noticed Severus her eyes were looking at the shelves that lined the walls. 

"Oh wow," she said softly, her eyes wide.

"Sev, do you have a moment?"

Severus looked over his shoulder. "Everything okay my love?"

Harry nodded. "I just... I have Hermione-"

"Come in. Don't be shy," Severus said, standing up.

Hermione appeared intimidated, but followed Harry in, staying a pace behind him. She looked up at Severus, her mouth opened slightly, but then she closed it, looking at Harry.

"Do you want me to-"

"No," she shook her head. She looked up at Severus. "I want to apologise. I mean it. I can see... I finally see how happy Harry is with you. I just... I thought I knew better, but I was wrong. I'm so glad that Harry has someone like you, because I-I've let him down," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I could have... I really should have been more supportive. And I wasn't. And I am sorry. I just hope that... one day I can... maybe I can make it up to you and earn your respect."

Severus frowned, clearly unsure what to make of the situation. 

"And the right to use your first name," she added, looking at Harry who shook his head.

Severus hummed. "Well, I don't know if you have done so, but I think Harry deserves an apology."

"She has apologised to me," Harry said quickly.

"Good." He turned and made his way back to the lounge, sitting down.

She looked at Harry, her expression bordering on distraught. 

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe... some acknowledgement," Harry suggested.

He looked at her, brows furrowed. "While I thank you for your apology, I don't know if I can just wipe away the last few years. I have seen your other side, and it isn't this. You're rather vindictive, and I can't quite look past that. After all, I do remember you trying to get me fired because we had our fair share of disagreements in class. However, I am glad that you are taking the steps to make amends with Harry. I hope that works out for the both of you."

Harry turned and walked out, waiting for Hermione to catch up, but she stayed standing where she was. "Excuse me... Snape?"

"Hm?" he hummed, not looking at her.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I would... I know you won't forgive me for the way I treated you-"

"You think I care what you think of me?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. "I don't care what you think of me. I know that first impressions are hard to change. What I do care about is how you've treated Harry. He is supposed to be your friend, and you excluded him because of me. You never had to invite me anywhere, but Harry would have happily spent time with you if you weren't always so bitter about us. About Harry being with me. I personally don't expect to be invited out by twenty-something's who think I'm the equivalent of the parent awkwardly loitering in the room. But you could have made a better effort for your friend. I don't know what's changed your mind so quickly in just the few short hours of being here, but I can't say that I am at all impressed. However, I am willing to see the change in your attitude as time passes."

She swallowed audibly, sniffling loudly. "Thank you for your time," she said, her voice pitchy as she turned and walked out, grabbing Harry's arm on the way. Once they were downstairs, she stepped into the bathroom. "That wasn't what I expected," she admitted, wiping her eyes on the inside of her shirt. 

"Severus isn't one to forgive and forget," Harry said, thinking about Severus' relationship with his father, about Sirius, but then his thoughts fell to Remus. They did seem to get along better than what his father or Sirius did with Severus. "But I think that was a step in the right direction."

"You think so? I did mean it," she said.

"I know you did. And I do think so."

She smiled, although it just made her look sadder than she was, with her puffy eyes and tear-streaked face. "I hope so," she agreed.

Harry hoped so too.

...

Harry was glad when everyone showed interest in leaving. He had had enough, and he wanted everyone to leave, but was simply too polite to get rid of them all.

Sirius and Remus left first, saying goodbye, Sirius pulling him into a tight hug. "Sorry I didn't see much of you tonight. We'll have to catch up sometime."

"Sounds good." 

Remus hugged Harry too. "Thank you for having us over. It was lovely to see you. Can you say bye to Severus for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," he said, with a wave, and they were gone.

Harry started cleaning up, his mother walking over to help.

"You've been so busy tonight, here, let me-"

"Its fine mum, seriously."

"Harry-"

"Thank you, but I got this."

"I'll clean, you see your friends."

He looked over at Ron and Hermione who were talking softly together. "I just wanted to give them a bit of space for a minute," he said quickly, not wanting to explain any of the evenings events with his mum.

"Okay. What do you want me to do then?"   
"I don't know."

"You go and see your father, I'll clean," she offered. 

Harry sighed, walking over to his father who was looking at a few of the paintings on the wall. "Hey dad."

"Hey Harry, how's your night?"

"It's good," he replied, although the night had ended up quite the opposite. "Nice to have everyone together."

"Wasn't really everyone, was it?"

"Dad-"

"He should have been in attendance. Its cowardly of him to shy away from us like that."

"He has been busy with his research this week, let him be. I am so sick of this fighting," he said. 

"I know, I get it, I have been busy too."

"Well, if you didn't want to be here you could have stayed home."

"That isn't what I meant. He is your boyfriend, yet he can't stand to face me. Even after all these years."

"James, don't you dare start," Lily said, walking over. "Don't. This is Harry's birthday." She looked back at Harry, "I think he might have drank too much. Didn't help that Sirius was winding him up. James, car keys."

He reached into his pocket and passed her the keys.

"I think we should go."

"We have a spare room-"

"I'm good to drive. You and Severus should come over next Saturday for dinner. A bit more personal than this."

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay. Goodnight," she said, pulling him into a hug, kissing his cheek.

James hugged him. "Maybe next year book that restaurant you like instead."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Bye dad."

Once they were out the door Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Well get out of your hair," Ron said.

"I'm sure you and Snape have something special planned tonight," Hermione said.

"No. No we don't."

"Right. Well, regardless, enjoy the rest of your night Harry."

"You should join us at the pub next Saturday," Ron suggested.

"I'll be going to my parents. But I can join the week after."

"It will be good to have you back."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "See you in a couple of weeks, Harry."

"I'll see you guys then."

...

Harry kept himself awake, cleaning the kitchen and dining room. He didn't want to go to sleep with a mess waiting for him when he woke up. He was midway through mopping the kitchen floor when Severus walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Harry replied. "I'm cleaning."

"I can tell. Harry, you should have told me I'd have come down and help. I thought everyone was still here."

"It's fine. I needed to get this done."

"I'm sorry."

He looked at Severus. "What for?"

"Not being present."

Harry put the mop in the bucket, walking over and pulling Severus into a kiss. "You don't have to be sorry."

"No?" Severus murmured.

"I'm so lucky that I get to spend every single day with you. I don't mind that you weren't there. It was probably better that you did something that you preferred. You've been so good to me considering the circumstances." He pressed another kiss to his lips. "You even offered to have everyone here, even though you didn't want them here."

Severus kissed his forehead. "I suppose you had to make excuses for me?"

"One or two," he shrugged. "I'm sure I'd always be able to find one."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I don't think you should be around people you don't want to be."

"They are your friends and family."

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure you'd never have me in a situation I didn't like."

"No, I wouldn't."

"And I feel bad because I drag you to my parents house for dinner even though you despise my father and you hardly talk to my mother, but you sit through it for me."

"Because I love you."

Harry touched his face, smiling. "I love you too. I adore you. You're the world to me. And that is why I'll make excuses for you. I'll do anything for you."

"I know, and I am willing to do anything for you. Now, let's not argue about this. Whatever cleaning hasn't been done, leave it."

"By the way, you didn't tell me you worked with Remus. He says goodbye by the way"

"On a technicality I don't. I work-"

"You both work at the University."

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it. To be honest, I never really thought about it." 

Harry shrugged. "It's okay. I was just curious."

"I also wanted to apologise for my bluntness with your friend. She is hard to be around. Her partner wasn't so sappy with his apology."

"Ron apologised to you too?"

"At the beginning of the night. Short and to the point. I suppose I haven't had as many problems with him as his girlfriend. Regardless, you should head to bed. You must be exhausted."

"What about you?"

"I will finish this. You get some sleep."

"Come to bed with me. It can wait," he said, pulling Severus into a quick kiss.

"Yes, it can wait," he agreed.


End file.
